


Losing Control

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard makes a move on Samara, but she gently turns him down. He decides to continue pursuing her anyway, and discovers that her self-control is not so ironclad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of ME2. Pure smut, as usual.

Samara was already in his arms, almost giving herself to him, but at the last moment she pulled away. "In another time... another life," she said softly, apologetically. She briefly caressed his face with a gloved hand. "Shepard... excuse me," she muttered and paced out of the room.

Shepard watched her disappear to the corridor. Despite her ostensible calmness, he had seen that she was shaken and barely able to contain her emotions. He dashed after her, catching her as she entered a restroom.

"Shepard, this is the women's restroom," the ship's artificial intelligence informed him as he stepped in.

"Shut the fuck up, EDI. And don't watch us," he said.

"Understood, Commander," the AI replied.

He locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Samara said with shock in her voice, as she backed off into a shower stall.

"This time, this life, Samara," he replied and closed the distance between them.

"No—," she protested but he shoved her on both her shoulders, forcing her against the wall, and then his mouth was on hers. She struggled for a while, trying to push him away and avert her lips, but he was insistent and soon she found herself returning his kiss, hungrily and desperately. Her whole body oozed warmth and arousal as he moved his hands on her. He caressed her waist and hips, and when his hand moved to cup her azure, she willingly spread her legs, letting him finger her through her outfit. She started grinding herself against his hand. He could sense the slick wetness of her pussy through the fabric as she tried to get off on his fingers. All the while she kissed him frenziedly, her blue tongue pushing into his mouth.

He broke off the kiss, and pulled his hand from between her legs. She immediately moved forward, put her arms around him, and pressed her body tightly on him, her hips bucking against him.

He put his hands on her hips and kept her in place. "Samara," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

She breathed rapidly and blinked her eyes, looking embarrassed. "Shepard, I... I am losing control of myself."

"That's all right. I'll take care of you," he replied.

He found the zipper of her outfit and pulled it down, making her large, round breasts burst forward and jiggle on her chest. Her dark blue nipples were hard like little stones.

He pulled the outfit down to her hips, and reached his hand under the rim of her white panties. Samara moaned loudly as his fingers touched the bare, swollen lips between her thighs. He probed the folds of her pussy, searching for the most sensitive nerve endings. She started making cute, very uncharacteristic little noises, almost making him laugh. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her and fucked her with them. Her breathing was getting heavier and she squirmed around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her, prompting a disappointed yelp from her. "It's getting hot in here," he said and took off his shirt. For a while they struggled together in the cramped room to rid each other of clothes, as fast as possible.

"You're beautiful," he said as she stood naked before him. He could not help marveling at how firm and lovely the old asari's body was, and how good it felt when he pressed her against himself.

"So are you," she said, running her hands up and down on the chiseled muscles of his chest and stomach.

He put his hands under her ass and on her lower back and, to her surprise, lifted her in the air as if she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her and then bit the place where her collar bone met her shoulder.

He balanced her on his hands, keeping her in the air and spreading her legs wide as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her thighs. Then he lowered her body until the tip of his cock grazed her pussy. Samara jolted slightly at the touch, as if electricity had went through her body. 

"You really want this, don't you?" he said, moving her body so that the head of his cock rubbed on her pussy lips.

"Yes... more than anything," she said breathlessly.

He placed the cock's head on her opening, and pushed it a good way in, making them moan together. Her pussy twitched around his shaft, yielding to his girth. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. 

He leaned back, and relaxed his arms around her thighs for a brief moment, making her fall down on his cock, gravity pulling her cunt the rest of the way onto him.

"Owww, not so hard," Samara complained as he hit her cervix. "It's been... centuries." 

He gave a kiss on her mouth and smiled at her to reassure her. Holding her tightly, he started slowly rocking her on his cock. Her hands were gripping tightly around his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin. All her misgivings had fallen away, and she wanted only him. 

He let out low, quiet growls as he bounced her on his cock, her wet pussy throbbing as he moved in and out of her. The outside world had disappeared and there were just the two of them. She felt his intense lust for her as he thrusted into her with more force, making her want to give herself to him completely.

She was nearing a climax, and he fucked her harder, their bodies making slapping sounds each time he slammed into her. She came and he was surprised by the forceful convulsions of her pussy which almost made him go over the edge himself. He continued driving his cock into the moaning woman, making her orgasm a second time almost immediately.

"G-goddess," she whispered, and her hands slipped from around him. He was able to balance her on his hands, and let her down on the floor, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Getting a bit wobbly, are you?" he asked as Samara was attempting to stand on her shaky legs.

She only smiled at him, and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her and squeezing her big blue breasts. He lifted one of her legs against his thigh, and penetrated her again, driving his cock deep into the blue pussy. Fucking her fast and hard, he was getting close, and she sensed it. 

"Shepard, meld with me," she said, breathing heavily.

"Hngh... yes," he was able to say.

She whispered, "Embrace eternity", and a blue light shimmered around them as their minds melded into one. He came, his hips still thrusting into her as if automatically when white light and an intense feeling of pleasure filled his mind. She could feel him come inside her, his seed smearing her pussy in several spurts, and she also felt all that he felt, which pushed her to another orgasm. He sensed her intense pleasure, and they collapsed to the floor together, making animal sounds, the link between their minds slowly dying down.

* * *

Samara sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Shepard sat besides her, feeling the happiest he had felt in a long while.

Over the previous few months of death, chaos, and destruction, he had come to cherish his moments with Samara. He would go to the ship's Starboard Observation room where she was quartered, usually finding her meditating in front of the large window giving to the starry space outside. She always seemed pleased to meet him, and they would talk about anything that came to mind. 

He had desired Samara from the moment he first laid eyes on her ageless beauty on Illium at the beginning of his campaign against the Collectors. However, over time he had also grown fond of her as a person, finding in her a kindred spirit: someone who was fiercely independent, driven by a sense of justice, and ready to get her hands dirty to get things done.

A few weeks previously he had helped Samara put an end to the murderous career of her psychopathic _Ardat-Yakshi_ daughter. He felt that him getting involved in Samara's tragic family affairs had made them much closer. He wondered how many human lifetimes it had been since she had let anyone that close to her.

The fact that she had, after a slow and often hesitant process of seduction, reciprocated his advances, against her own entrenched principles, deeply gratified him. The sex itself had been even better than he had imagined. He was already missing her body, and he felt a tenderness towards her that he had not felt for anyone in a while.

Samara knew that after betraying her own principles and straying from a path that she had walked for so long, she should have felt sorrow and regret. In her weak moments she had dreamed of this, but she had never thought that it would lead to anything. But now that it was done she was happy and relieved. That's all she could feel even after the lingering sensation of her multiple orgasms had died down. 

"Shepard," she said, "What happens now?"

"Who knows? I think we should take this day by day for now. Let's enjoy what we have. We're taking the fight to the Collector homeworld one of these days, and then all bets are off. If neither of us gets their head blown off before the Collectors are finished, we can think more of the future."

"So this is not just... one-off?" she asked unsurely, with apprehension on her face.

He laughed. "Come here," he said, pulling the asari onto his lap, and looking her in the eyes. "Like I'm going to let you go now that I've finally got you."

Her face softened into a warm smile. "Good," she said, rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"I'll try to make you a little happier justicar."

"You already have," she said.

He kissed her. "Come to my cabin for the night."

"I will. There's so much I want to tell you."

She squeezed his body against hers. One of her breasts pressed softly against his chest, and he felt his desire flare up again. His erection poked at her thigh. "Okay, we don't have to just talk," she said, smiling.


End file.
